Him
by Kyoko Raa
Summary: Ia sudah terlanjur menaruh hatinya kepada pria itu dan ia sudah terlanjur melibatkan perasaannya terlalu jauh. Namun masih sanggupkah ia mempertahankan hatinya yang rapuh saat status yang tak main-main telah mengikat pria tersebut dengan sebuah ikatan sakral? Masih bisakah? / AU / For SukaDukaAuthor's event - SDAnniv#1.


Ia sudah terlanjur menaruh hatinya kepada pria itu.

Dan ia sudah terlanjur melibatkan perasaannya terlalu jauh.

Namun...

Masih sanggupkah ia mempertahankan hatinya yang rapuh saat status yang tak main-main telah mengikat pria ini dengan sebuah ikatan sakral? Masih bisakah?

**.**

**.**

**Oneshot**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre:** _Romance, Hurt/Comfort._

**Pairing: **SasuSaku.

**Warning:** AU, maybe a little bit OOC, typos, rated T, and many more.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HIM**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura Haruno. Adalah seorang gadis yang kini sedang duduk di pojok sebuah _cafe_ bernuansa klasik. Sorotan manik emeraldnya menatap keluar jendela pada bulir-bulir air hujan di luar sana yang mengguyur prefektur Chiba tanpa ampun. Dengan ditemani secangkir cokelat hangat yang dipesannya beberapa menit lalu, gadis berambut mencolok itu tetap setia menatap pada hujan yang tidak kian mereda. Sesekali gadis itu melihat kearah jam tangan cokelat miliknya dan menatap keluar jendela kembali dengan gelisah. Tidak jarang juga gadis itu menggigiti bibir bawahnya, menyiratkan kegugupan yang sedang melanda gadis itu.

Menghela nafas panjang, ia menyandarkan punggungnya yang tadi berdiri tegak kepada sandaran kursi berwarna hitam yang sedang ia duduki itu. Tangan mungil gadis itu kemudian meraih ponsel merah mudah yang berada di atas meja di hadapannya, berniat untuk mengecek apabila ada pesan atau telepon yang masuk. Namun tidak seperti harapannya, nihil.

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu kemudian menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya dan kembali menatap dengan gelisah keluar jendela yang masih menampilkan pemandangan yang sama. Perasaan Sakura sedang bercampur aduk sekarang. Ya, ia kini tengah menunggu seseorang yang telah memiliki janji temu dengannya. Sudah berlalu 15 menit dari waktu yang mereka sepakati, seseorang yang ia tunggu tersebut tidak kunjung datang juga. Berniat untuk mengirimkan pesan kepada seseorang yang dimaksud, namun kemudian sebuah suara baritone membuat Sakura tersentak. Nyaris melepaskan ponselnya dari genggaman tangannya.

"Sakura,"

Otomatis gadis itu langsung berdiri dan membalikkan badannya ke arah sumber suara, mengulas senyum lega di bibirnya. Sementara seorang sosok pria yang sudah sedaritadi ditunggu oleh Sakura hanya menatap gadis itu dengan sorotan tajam khas miliknya dan segera mengarahkan dirinya ke kursi dihadapan Sakura dan mendudukan dirinya saat gadis itu juga kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Maaf, tadi ada sedikit masalah di jalan. Kau sudah menunggu daritadi?" ujar pria itu. Sementara Sakura hanya kembali mengulas senyum manis.

"Begitulah.. Tapi tidak apa-apa Sasuke-_kun_. Aku mengerti,"

Pria yang membuat Sakura sedikit gelisah tadi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya ringan. Sasuke Uchiha namanya. Umurnya 27 tahun, terpaut enam tahun lebih tua dari Sakura. Perawakannya tinggi, kulitnya putih, badannya tergolong cukup atletis serta tatapan _obsidian_-nya yang tajam dan dalam menjadi daya tarik pria bermarga Uchiha ini. _Style _rambutnya yang mencuat kebelakang agak unik namun tetap menarik. Wajahnya tampannya hampir mendekati sempurna. Siapapun berani bersumpah bahwa kaum hawa yang sudah pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke pasti akan langsung jatuh hati.

Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke pertama kali pada saat pesta ulang tahun yang diadakan kawan dekatnya semasa SMA, Naruto Uzumaki, yang ternyata adalah sahabat kecil dari Sasuke. Pada saat itu Sakura mengira Sasuke adalah seorang antisosial berhati dingin yang angkuh dan sangat cuek dengan sekitarnya. Bayangkan saja, saat diajak bicara pria itu hanya merespon dengan 'Hn,' atau 'Oh,'. Bukan hanya itu saja, Sasuke bahkan sama sekali tidak mau menatap mata Sakura sedikitpun saat diajak berkenalan. Yang membuat Sakura agak sedikit jengkel pada waktu itu.

Namun semua presepsi gadis itu salah saat 3 bulan yang lalu ia tidak sengaja bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke di cafe ini. Cafe yang ternyata merupakan tempat langganan mereka. Tadinya Sakura enggan untuk menyapa Sasuke yang sedang duduk sendirian di pojok cafe. Namun entah mendapatkan dorongan darimana, ia memberanikan diri untuk menyapanya. Awalnya respon Sasuke sedikit negatif dengan tatapannya yang dingin dan mengintimidasi, seakan mengisyaratkan 'siapa kau?' terhadap Sakura. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, pria itu mengulas sebuah senyum tipis yang membuat Sakura lega. Rupanya Sasuke mengingatnya. Dan pada saat itulah mereka mulai berbicara dengan satu sama lain secara panjang lebar.

Pertemuan mereka yang kedua kalinya itu berujung dengan pertemuan-pertemuan lainnya yang juga berlokasi di tempat yang sama. Walaupun pada awalnya pertemuan mereka hanya terasa kebetulan, seiring dengan kedekatan mereka, Sasuke dan Sakura akhirnya menjadi rutin bertemu di cafe tersebut dan menghabiskan waktu mereka disana walaupun hanya sekedar mengobrol ringan. Awalnya mereka rutin bertemu seminggu sekali. Lama-kelamaan mereka sudah biasa untuk bertemu setiap hari di cafe yang sering menjadi saksi perjalanan hubungan pertemanan mereka. Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke sangat menikmati rutinitas baru mereka ini.

Sakura pada awalnya hanya mengetahui tentang Sasuke sekedarnya. Ia masih sedikit segan untuk mengenal lebih dalam pria itu. Entah mengapa lama-kelamaan Sakura menjadi lebih terbuka kepada Sasuke yang membuat pemuda itu menjadi cukup terbuka kepadanya. Dan barulah Sakura mengetahui Sasuke lebih dalam.

Sasuke adalah seorang pekerja keras yang mapan dan mampu menyelesaikan studi kuliahnya sampai S2. Pemuda berambut hitam itu sekarang bekerja untuk perusahaan ayahnya yang kelak akan menjadi tanggung jawab seutuhnya pria tersebut. Ketimbang jauh dengan Sakura yang masih mati-matian berjuang untuk bergelut dengan kuliahnya.

Sasuke bukanlah seorang yang angkuh, antisosial atau apapun presepsi buruk Sakura terhadap pria tersebut. Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang cukup perhatian dan sangat melindungi orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Sasuke juga telah banyak memberikan perhatian kepada Sakura walaupun terkadang pembawaan dingin pria tersebut masih dapat gadis itu rasakan. Kedekatan mereka juga bukan hanya merupakan pada saat pertemuan di cafe saja, tetapi juga kedua insan tersebut sering berhubungan lewat pesan atau telepon yang tak pernah putus. Sungguh banyak hal menarik dalam diri Sasuke yang dapat Sakura simpulkan selama ia dekat dengan pemuda ini.

Dan pada saat itu pula, seorang Sakura Haruno mulai menaruh hatinya kepada seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu.."

Suara milik gadis berambut sebahu ini memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka walaupun suara gemerisik air hujan masih dapat terdengar jelas oleh indra pendengaran mereka. Lima belas menit berlalu namun belum ada yang buka suara. Seperti biasa, Sakura lah yang akan selalu menjadi pembuka topik.

"Hn?"

Sakura meremas-remas sedikit mantel favoritnya yang ada di pangkuannya dengan jemari miliknya. Entah mengapa perasaan gadis bermanik _emerald_ itu kembali bercampur aduk membuatnya tidak mampu untuk menyampaikan sesuatu yang tadinya akan ia sampaikan. Muka gugup gadis itu tak sengaja tertangkap oleh Sasuke, yang membuat pemuda itu menaikkan alisnya sedikit heran.

"Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan," Sasuke berujar singkat. Sakura meneguk ludahnya sebelum mampu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ano—" Sakura menatap takut-takut pada Sasuke yang kini sedang meraih secangkir kopi pesanan pemuda itu sambil tetap mengarahkan sorotan matanya pada gadis itu. Lalu ia kembali berujar, "—Sasuke-_kun_, aku harap kau tidak salah paham atas apa yang akan aku sampaikan ini. Tapi aku hanya ingin berusaha jujur soal perasaanku terhadapmu,"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti akan kalimat Sakura. Gadis itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melepas apa yang seharusnya telah ia sampaikan daritadi.

"Ini mungkin kedengarannya aneh. Tapi—aku menyukaimu, Sasuke-_kun_. Mungkin juga lebih dari itu,"

Sontak, kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sakura ini langsung menyita seluruh _atensi_ Sasuke yang kini sedikit terpaku di tempatnya dengan sorotan matanya terhadap Sakura menyiratkan sedikit rasa heran dan tidak percaya. Sementara tatapan Sasuke tersebut membuat Sakura semakin merasa gelisah yang membuat gadis itu meremas-remas mantelnya lebih intens. Hening kembali melanda mereka untuk beberapa detik, sampai akhirnya tawa kecil yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke—yang lebih terdengar seperti tawa sarkastis—tertangkap oleh telinga Sakura. Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya.

"E-eh?"

"Bercandaanmu tidak lucu Sakura," sahut Sasuke kemudian yang membuat Sakura sedikit kecewa.

"Tapi aku tidak bercanda, Sasuke-_kun_." ujar gadis berambut merah muda itu tegas. "Aku memang menyukaimu. Apa adanya. Aku merasa nyaman di dekat Sasuke-_kun_ dan aku merasa sangat cocok denganmu. Aku tahu ini kedengarannya aneh dan tiba-tiba. Tetapi aku serius,"

Kejelasan dari Sakura membuat raut wajah Sasuke menjadi menegang, berubah drastis dari sebelumnya. Sorotan matanya kepada Sakura kini sedikit dingin dengan sebuah kilatan emosi yang tidak bisa terbaca. Tangan kokoh pria tersebut mengepal di atas meja. Sakura yang menyadari perubahan dari pria itu meneguk ludahnya tanpa bisa memprediksi respon apa lagi yang akan Sasuke berikan. Pemuda itu mendengus kecil.

"Jangan naif, Sakura. Kau bisa saja salah menangkap perasaanmu yang hanya sebuah emosi sesaat," ujar Sasuke dingin.

Sakura kembali menggigiti bibir bawahnya saat perasaannya kembali bergejolak. Mengapa sekarang Sasuke terkesan menyangkal kenyataan bahwa dirinya memang suka pada pria itu?

"Tidak Sasuke-_kun_. Aku tidak sebodoh itu, aku bisa membedakan perasaanku sendiri—"

"Bukankah kau sudah aku peringatkan untuk jangan melibatkan perasaanmu terlalu jauh padaku?"

Sakura menjadi bungkam. Kata-kata Sasuke yang tajam itu bagai menusuk hatinya dan membuat perasaannya menjadi seratus persen kecewa. Sementara sorotan mata Sasuke semakin tajam dan terkesan menusuk pada gadis itu. Rahang miliknya sedikit mengeras. Sakura hanya bisa menundukkan pandangannya. Takut melihat kearah Sasuke. Kata-kata pemuda itu benar, sangat benar. Sasuke sempat memperingatkan Sakura untuk melibatkan perasaannya terlalu jauh yang secara tidak langsung melarang Sakura untuk memiliki perasaan terhadapnya. Tapi sekarang hati dan pikiran gadis itu berontak, keduanya menjadi tidak sinkron dan membuat otaknya seketika kosong.

"Ta—tapi Sasuke-_kun_, aku—"

Sasuke yang berdiri tempat duduknya tiba-tiba membuat suara kasar decitan kursi yang di geser, membuat Sakura tersentak dan mengadahkan kepalanya menghadap pria itu dengan tatapan heran sekaligus khawatir. Beberapa pasang mata yang ada di cafe itu sempat menantap kearah mereka dikarenakan sedikit kegaduhan yang diciptakan oleh Sasuke. Degup jantungnya berubah menjadi tidak beraturan saat pria itu melangkah menjauh darinya. Hati Sakura semakin ciut saat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Sasuke meninggalkannya tanpa berkata apapun dan segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari cafe tersebut.

Sakura sedikit _shock_ dengan sikap Sasuke yang sangat dingin. Sejenak ia terpaku di tempat merenungi kejadian tadi sambil menatap kosong pada kursi di depannya. _Mood_-nya mendadak turun drastis, otak gadis ini mulai kacau, dan yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah suara air hujan yang masih jelas terdengar. Dengan spontan tangan Sakura segera meraih mantel miliknya dan memakainya sembari berdiri dari duduknya. Masih dengan perasaan kecewa dan sakit hati yang melandanya, ia berusaha untuk terlihat biasa saja. Merasa tidak perlu berlama-lama lagi untuk berada disana, Sakura segera pergi dari cafe itu. Tidak peduli dengan hujan yang belum mereda.

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam saat Sakura baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi seusai membersihkan diri. Setelah berganti pakaian dengan kaus putih polos dan celana hitam pendek, Sakura melangkah gontai ke depan televisi di ruang tengah apartemennya sambil mengeringkan rambut asal-asalan dengan handuk memakai salah satu tangannya. Sementara tangan yang lainnya meraih remote televisi dan mulai menyalakan benda berukuran 21 inchi tersebut. Ia menduduki dirinya di sofa merah yang tepat berada di depan televisi berwarna hitam itu dan mulai menatap kosong gambar-gambar bergerak yang ditampilkan benda berbentuk kotak tersebut. Beberapa kali Sakura menekan-nekan tombol remote televisinya untuk menggonta-ganti saluran dengan asal dan kemudian ia mematikannya kembali. Untuk beberapa saat gadis itu masih menatap tanpa arti pada layar televisi yang sudah tak menampilkan apa-apa lagi. Gadis itu lalu menghela nafas panjang dan menyenderkan dirinya di sofa sambil memejamkan matanya.

Pikiran Sakura masih kalut semenjak kejadian sore tadi. _Mood_-nya masih kacau dan perasaannya masih bercampur aduk. Bayangan percakapan mereka, wajah Sasuke, bahkan kata-kata pria itu masih berkecamuk dipikirannya seolah enggan untuk pergi walaupun hanya satu detik saja. Ia menangkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menarik keduanya keatas melalui kepala sambil sedikit meremas rambutnya yang masih basah dengan sedikit frustasi. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa Sasuke bisa sampai bersikap seperti tadi. Ia sangat tidak mau bila Sasuke akan menjauhinya setelah ini atau bahkan mengabaikannya. Benar-benar marahkah ia kepada dirinya? Namun Sakura tak bisa merasa bersalah. Tidak salah bila ia menyukai pria itu, kan? Sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri Sakura menggerakan dirinya dengan sedikit malas ke kamar.

Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kasur sambil menatap pada langit-langit dan lalu kembali memejamkan matanya. Mencoba untuk menenangkan pikirannya dengan membayangkan hal yang baik-baik. Saat mencoba mengatur nafasnya seketika Sakura membuka kedua kelopak matanya, ingat akan sesuatu. Segera gadis itu loncat dari kasurnya dan meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja rias. Sakura segera membuka _flip_ ponselnya yang telah ia abaikan sejak tadi. Rupanya sudah ada beberapa email dan pesan yang masuk dari teman-temannya yang belum sempat ia balas sedaritadi siang karena ponselnya yang kehabisan baterai—dan ternyata nama orang yang ia harapkan tidak ada satupun disana. Ya, tidak ada pesan ataupun email dari Sasuke.

Sakura masih memikirkan pria itu. Biasanya di jam-jam seperti ini Sasuke selalu mengirimkan pesan kepada Sakura, atau sebaliknya. Bahkan tidak jarang pria itu menelponnya—tapi hari ini nihil. Bahkan ketika mereka sedang bertengkar pun biasanya Sasuke akan tetap menghubunginya. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini. Dengan malas jemari Sakura menekan-nekan tombol ponsel kesayangannya untuk membaca pesan-pesan yang masuk tanpa berniat membalasnya. Terbersit di benak gadis itu untuk mengirimkan pesan pada Sasuke dan memang hal itu yang Sakura lakukan. Dengan segera ia mencari kontak Sasuke dan mengirimkan pesan singkat padanya dengan perasaan yang tidak karuan. Setelah selesa gadis itu menghela nafasnya lagi—yang entah sudah keberapa kali untuk hari ini. Ia merebahkan kembali badannya di atas kasur sambil memainkan ponselnya untuk menunggu balasan dari Sasuke.

Tanpa sadar jemarinya menekan-nekan tombol ponselnya untuk membuka percakapan lamanyanya dengan Sasuke di pesan masuk. Ia membukanya dan melihat-lihat seluruh percakapannya yang telah lalu disana sambil berharap bahwa sebentar lagi Sasuke pasti akan membalas pesannya. Dua puluh menit gadis itu menekuni kegiatannya tetapi selama itu pula harapannya semakin hilang karena Sasuke belum juga membalas pesannya. Pasrah dan kecewa, Sakura menutup _flip_ ponselnya dan melemparkannya ke samping kasur sampai kemudian tiba-tiba deringan ponselnya terdengar jelas. Membuat gadis itu nyaris terlonjak. Sakura tersenyum lebar dan secercah harapannya timbul kembali. Dengan penuh keyakinan sambil menyebut-nyebut nama Sasuke penuh harap di benaknya, ia raih ponsel itu. Sakura menarik nafas sejenak sebelum ia melihat nama sang penelpon di layar ponselnya,—dan kemudian raut wajahnya berubah sedikit kecewa karena bukan sesuai harapannya—Ino Yamanaka.

_"Forehead!"_ sapa suara di sebrang sana.

"Yo Ino," jawab Sakura dengan lesu.

_"..Hei, ada apa denganmu? Kau baik-baik saja kan?"_ kembali pemilik suara disebrang sana yang bernama Ino menyahut, tampaknya peka dengan nada suara Sakura yang mungkin berbeda dari biasanya.

"Aa, tidak apa-apa _pig_. Aku hanya sedang kelelahan saja," ujar Sakura berbohong.

_"Well kalau begitu baiklah. Ohiya Saku, aku mengirimimu pesan tadi siang. Kenapa baru kau balas sekarang?"_

"Maaf pig, ponselku mati tadi. Baterainya habis."

_"Hah kebiasaan. Ngomong-ngomong bulan depan aku akan pulang ke Tokyo lho!" _sahut gadis bermarga Yamanaka ini yang membuat wajah Sakura mendadak berubah menjadi sedikit lebih cerah.

"Benarkah? Memangnya kuliahmu sudah libur?"

_"Tidak juga sih. Aku berniat mengambil cuti kuliah dan aku juga sudah rindu dengan Tokyo, forehead. Hah di Nagoya sepi sekali. Lagipula aku juga ingin cepat-cepat bertemu Sai-kun tahu, " _cerocos gadis disebrang telpon sana yang membuat Sakura tersenyum geli.

"Pantas saja, ternyata semua karena Sai." ujar Sakura pura-pura merujuk. Gadis bermata emerald itu tidak bisa menahan senyumnya lagi saat mendengar dengusan kecil sahabatnya di sebrang telfon tersebut.

_"Ah kau ini tidak bisa diajak bercanda! Aku juga rindu denganmu kok, Sakura sayang. Pokoknya setiba aku disana kita harus bertemu oke?"_

"Aku hanya bercanda, _pig_. Tentu saja kalau begitu. Kau bisa ke Chiba seorang diri kan?"

_"Jangan meremehkan begitu, forehead. Aku ini orang yang paling hafal daerah Tokyo sampai ke pelosok-pelosoknya,"_ ujar sang gadis di sebrang telpon sambil tertawa.

"Baiklah nyonya-calon-arsitek, aku tunggu kedatanganmu."

_"Ya, ya. Nanti aku hubungi lagi ya forehead, gara-gara cuti kuliah ini aku harus mengerjakan setumpuk tugas dari dosen. Sampai jumpa nanti calon-ibu-dokter-yang-baik-hati!"_

.

.

.

.

Sakura Haruno. Gadis itu tengah duduk termenung di pojok _cafe_ langganannya yang sudah hampir setiap hari ia kunjungi. Matanya yang bermanik hijau cerah menatap sayu pada jendela disebelahnya yang menyuguhkan pemandangan jalan raya yang cukup sepi. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam secangkir cokelat hangat pesanannya yang sudah mulai dingin yang belum kunjung ia sentuh sedari tadi. Tangan yang satunya hanya ia tumpukan pada pangkuannya sambil sesekali meremas-remas rok putih yang dipakainya. Sesekali gadis itu menghela nafas panjang tanpa melepaskan sorotan matanya pada jendela. Tidak peduli pada sekitar ataupun pada pelayan yang beberapa kali menghampirinya untuk menanyakan pesanan gadis itu—yang kemudian sang pelayan dibuat kebingungan oleh Sakura yang hanya berdiam diri saja.

Gadis itu menengok kearah pintu _cafe_ yang beberapa kali terbuka dengan penuh harap, seakan menunggu sesuatu. Walaupun faktanya dia memang sedang menunggu seseorang yang sangat ia harapkan kedatangannya. Ia gelisah, amat gelisah. Sudah hampir satu jam ia berada di _cafe_ itu dan selama itu pula apa yang ia tunggu tidak kunjung datang. Tanpa masih melepaskan matanya pada jendela yang sedari tadi ia tatap, Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi dengan penuh putus asa. Seketika pikirannya berkecamuk saat beberapa hal negatif yang selama ini menghantuinya muncul kembali.

Ya, sesungguhnya gadis itu sedang menunggu Sasuke. Sudah dua minggu ini Sakura benar-benar tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Sasuke. Sejak Sakura menyatakan perasaannya kepada pria itu, baik Sakura dan Sasuke tidak pernah lagi bertemu satu sama lain di _cafe _tersebut. Dan selama dua minggu ini pula Sakura selalu menunggu kedatangan Sasuke di cafe tempat mereka biasa bertemu dengan sabar. Sakura tidak pernah absen dalam mengunjungi cafe tersebut setiap hari hanya untuk menunggu sosok Sasuke yang telah membuatnya jatuh hati dan kecewa sekaligus. Tapi yang pria yang ia tunggu-tunggu itu tak kunjung datang sampai dengan hari ini dan ia tidak pernah menjawab satupun pesan Sakura, bahkan permohonan maaf sekalipun. Ketika Sakura mencoba menghubungi Sasuke, pria itu juga tidak pernah mengangkatnya.

Sakura selalu berusaha untuk berpikiran positif atas semua yang terjadi. Namun sekarang seakan semua itu terbang entah kemana walaupun ia masih bertahan untuk menunggu pemuda itu. Selalu ia tanyakan kepada pelayan di tempat itu jika mereka melihat kedatangan sosok pria yang berciri-ciri seperti Sasuke, namun sayangnya jawaban mereka selalu berlawanan dengan apa yang diharapkan gadis ini. Ia sebenarnya putus asa, sangat putus asa. Namun hatinya tidak rela untuk tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke. Walaupun hatinya selalu bertanya-tanya, membuat gadis itu lama-lama terpuruk dalam perasaannya sendiri. Mengapa Sasuke tega menjauh darinya?

Di tengah pikirannya yang sedang kembali kacau, suara detingan bel dari arah pintu masuk cafe menarik pendengarannya. Ada tamu yang kembali datang.

Sakura akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela kembali kearah pintu _cafe _yang setengah terbuka. Hampir saja gadis itu terlonjak dari tempat duduknya saat emeraldnya menangkap sebuah sosok yang selama ini ia tunggu-tunggu, sosok Sasuke Uchiha yang akhir-akhir ini tidak pernah absen dari pikirannya. Mendadak sebuah senyum bahagia yang tak bisa ditahan lagi terbit di wajahnya seraya memperhatikan sosok pria tersebut. Sorotan matanya yang tajam, _style_ rambutnya yang unik, badannya yang tengah berdiri tegap, wajah _stoic_ miliknya—semuanya. Semuanya tidak berubah.

Hati Sakura sangat senang dapat kembali melihat sosok yang membuatnya sempat putus asa tersebut ada di depan matanya setelah dua minggu mengharapkan sosok itu berada dihadapannya lagi. Sakura merasa kembali mendapatkan setitik harapan besar. Saat semua pikiran negatif gadis itu hendak menguap dari pikirannya, mendadak sebuah pemandangan yang sangat tidak ia duga sama sekali terpampang jelas. Mendadak senyum lega yang terpatri jelas di wajahnya menghilang, digantikan oleh raut kebingungan. Dahi Sakura mengerut saat melihat Sasuke, lelaki itu, tidak datang sendirian. Melainkan dengan seorang gadis yang tampak menggandeng erat tangan prianya. Seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sangat tidak asing bagi ingatan bahkan pengelihatan Sakura.

Tetapi bukankah gadis itu—

Mengapa ia bersama Sasuke? Dan mengapa mereka bergandengan tangan?

Apa maksud semua ini?

Entah kebetulan macam apa atau memang posisi Sakura yang cukup strategis, tak sengaja pula manik Sasuke melihat kearah gadis itu dengan ekspresi teramat sangat kaget yang tidak bisa disembunyikan dari wajahnya. Sementara sang gadis pirang disebelahnya yang ternyata sangat dikenal oleh Sakura—dan juga pasti sudah sangat dikenal Sasuke ikut memasang ekspresi yang sama dengan Sasuke kala ia mengikuti arah pandang pria yang sedang ia genggam tangannya. Mendadak tubuh Sakura menegang dan terpaku di tempat. Sementara Sasuke juga sama dan gadis disebelahnya masih menampakkan ekspresi terkejut yang belum hilang.

"Sasuke-_kun_.." nama pria itu terlontar lirih dari bibir Sakura.

Mendadak hatinya merasa nyeri. Ia dengan segera meraih tasnya yang ia letakkan diatas meja, memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana. Gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah kearah pintu _cafe,_ menambah sebuah ekspresi lain yang tak terbaca di wajah pria itu.

"Sakura—"

"Permisi,"

Sakura mengabaikan panggilan Sasuke yang tidak seberapa jauh dari posisinya sekarang dengan mengucapkan kata singkat tersebut saat melewati pria itu, sama sekali tidak mau menatap padanya ataupun pada gadis disebelahnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari _cafe_ tersebut dan tidak bisa lagi membendung air matanya yang sudah membanjiri kedua pipinya saat ini.

Sakura dengan mengelap uraian air matanya yang tak kunjung berhenti sambil mempercepat langkahnya. Tidak peduli dengan beberapa orang yang sudah tak sengaja tertabrak olehnya. Pikiran Sakura kembali kacau, bahkan lebih kacau lagi dari sebelumnya. Hatinya yang masih terasa nyeri, perasaannya yang kembali bergejolak tak pasti, semuanya mengacaukan konsentrasinya. Bahkan ia sudah tidak tahu lagi kemana kakinya melangkah sekarang.

Tak sengaja gadis itu menubruk seseorang dengan cukup kencang dan membuatnya oleng terjatuh. Sakura segera menyadari posisinya dan hendak meminta maaf. Seketika gadis itu menyadari sesosok figur yang barusan bertubrukan dengannya. Sementara mata biru langit milik sosok yang ia tubruk tersebut membulat melihat gadis yang ada dihadapannya tersebut dengan raut wajah yang amat sangat terluka dan aliran air mata yang masih deras mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Sakura?"

Dan kemudian Sakura pun menghambur ke pelukan sosok yang sangat ia sayangi itu dengan tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

.

Ino Yamanaka. Gadis bermata biru langit inilah yang tadi siang sangat terkejut  
mendapati Sakura menubruknya di tengah jalan sambil beruraian air mata saat ia bahkan hendak mengunjungi sahabatnya ini.

Seharusnya gadis berambut pirang pucat ini pulang ke Tokyo dua minggu lagi. Namun karena berubah pikiran dan ingin memberikan kejutan pada Sakura, teman masa kecilnya, Ino sengaja tak memberitahu kedatangannya. Alih-alih mendapati Sakura yang pasti akan teramat sangat senang dengan kedatangannya ke Tokyo yang lebih cepat, ia malah mendapati gadis itu sedang duduk termenung dengan tatapan kosong di ruang tengah apartemen milik Sakura sendiri. Ino yang daritadi sibuk membuat dua cangkir teh hangat untuk dirinya dan Sakura, segera ikut mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa di sebelah Sakura sambil menaruh kedua cangkir teh tersebut di atas meja di depan mereka.

Satu jam telah berlalu. Dan Sakura, salah satu orang yang Ino sayangi ini, sudah menceritakan semuanya yang ia alami tadi pada dirinya tadi dengan sesengukan. Sakura sudah berhenti mengangis, walaupun Ino tahu bahwa sahabatnya ini masih belum baik-baik saja. Gadis bertubuh ramping ini menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Selama ini, Ino adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Sakura. Orang yang paling mengerti tentang Sakura, bahkan melebihi keluarga dan diri Sakura sendiri.

Ino dan Sakura memang sudah bersahabat dari kecil dan selalu memasuki sekolah yang sama. Hanya saja, mereka harus berpisah saat mereka mulai lulus SMA dan berkuliah di tempat yang berbeda demi meraih masa depan mereka. Ino mengambil jurusan arsitektur di sebuah Institut seni di Nagoya dan Sakura mengambil jurusan pendidikan dokter di sebuah universitas yang terkemuka di Tokyo. Namun mereka masih tetap berhubungan. Hanya Ino lah yang Sakura ceritakan tentang Sasuke dan semua kedekatan gadis itu dengan sang Uchiha. Dan bagaimana Sakura bisa jatuh hati padanya. Gadis ini sangat mengerti perasaan dan posisi Sakura saat ini. Sakit. Sangat sakit. Ino tahu persis.

Gadis bermarga Yamanaka ini kemudian mendengus. Sungguh menurutnya Sakura membuat suatu tindakan bodoh dengan tetap menaruh hati pada Sasuke, sosok pria yang sudah ia anggap buruk di matanya. Ino memang tahu sahabatnya ini sudah sangat serius dengan perasaannya terhadap pria itu. Tetapi ia sangat tidak tega melihat Sakura yang sampai seperti ini. Bagaimanapun Ino sudah menganggap Sakura sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Bila Sakura sakit, maka Ino juga sakit. Bila Sakura susah, maka ia juga ikut susah. Bila sahabatnya itu bahagia, maka ia lebih bahagia.

Dengan perlahan Ino menepuk pelan bahu Sakura yang kemudian menoleh perlahan padanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum lemah. Jejak-jejak air mata masih terlihat jelas pada wajah gadis itu. Hati Ino tidak tega melihat sosok Sakura yang sampai seperti ini. Perlahan ia menarik nafasnya dan mengangkat secangkir teh hangat miliknya sambil menyenderkan punggungnya pada sofa. Gadis berambut panjang yang diikat ekor kuda itu menatap pada langit-langit apartemen Sakura. Diantara kedua gadis itu tidak ada yang bersuara. Hanya hening yang menyelimuti diantara mereka. Sakura kembali menatap lurus kedepan dengan tatapan kosong. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Membuat Ino kembali menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Sakura," suara Ino memecah keheningan diantara mereka. "Apakah yang kau lihat itu—wanita yang bersama Sasuke yang kau ceritakan tadi, benar-benar dia? Guru bahasa Inggris kita saat SMA dulu?"

Sakura masih membungkam mulutnya. Tidak berniat untuk menjawab sampai Ino kembali berujar, "Maksudku bisa saja kau salah lihat, _ne_?"

Hening sejenak sampai akhirnya kemudian Sakura menganganggukkan kepalanya kecil dan memasang senyum semu. Ino menaikkan kedua alisnya sambil menunggu sahabatnya tersebut untuk berbicara.

"Aku tidak mungkin salah, Ino.." Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kepada sahabatnya tersebut, "Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana dekatnya kami dulu. Tidak mungkin aku salah lihat. Itu memang benar-benar dia,"

Jemari Ino memijat-mijat pelipis miliknya sendiri. Mendadak ia merasa pening saat seseorang yang baik Sakura dan Ino ketahui dengan baik, ikut terlibat dalam hal ini. Memang Ino sedang membantu Sakura untuk memberikan beberapa kemungkinan yang masuk akal untuk kembali menumbuhkan pikiran positif pada sahabatnya. Berbagai kemungkinan bermunculan di otak Ino dikala Sakura sudah tidak lagi bisa berpikiran jernih karena otaknya yang mendadak terasa kosong. Beberapa hal terasa sangat ganjil bagi Ino, entah mengapa. Gadis itu kemudian menautkan jemari-jemarinya dari kedua belah tangannya dan menempelkannya pada dahi miliknya.

"Mungkin... Sasuke dan dia bersaudara, begitu?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju. "Sasuke hanya memiliki kakak laki-laki,"

Ino menautkan kedua alisnya, "Yah siapa tahu dia memang memiliki saudara perempuan dan tidak pernah memberitahumu?"

Sakura hanya diam, tak mau berkomentar apapun. Walau demikian Ino masih berniat untuk berbicara, mengeluarkan semua pendapatnya dan berharap setelah ini Sakura mau mengikuti dirinya yang sedang mencoba berfikir positif.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir memang aneh. Tapi banyak kemungkinan. Mungkin juga itu sepupunya, kan? Mengingat dia pasti lebih tua dari Sasuke. Atau—ah, siapa tahu dia partner kerja Sasuke. Sasuke bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya kan? Tetapi mengingat mereka bergandengan tangan, ha—"

"Hentikan, Ino."

Mendadak teguran dari Sakura yang cukup tegas membungkam mulut Ino yang sedikit kaget, membuat gadis itu melirik kearah Sakura yang kini menangkupan wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sedikit, Ino merasa bersalah karena sepertinya telah mengeluarkan kata-kata yang salah.

"Maaf Sakura, aku hanya—"

"Sudahlah," Sakura menarik kedua tangannya kembali dan melukis senyum palsu di wajahnya. Sementara Ino hanya mampu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya. Mereka memang bergandengan tangan dan itu sudah cukup bagiku untuk mengetahui fakta bahwa hubungan mereka jauh seperti apa yang kau kemukakan," ujar Sakura dengan sedikit bergetar, menahan gejolak emosi yang kembali menghampiri kalbu gadis itu.

Ino menatap kepada Sakura dengan sorotan mata yang begitu iba. Sakura juga sebenarnya tahu bahwa Ino pasti juga sedang terluka melihatnya begini. Tapi Sakura tidak bisa terus-terusan menyembunyikan keadaannya yang rapuh. Ia harus membagi semuanya, atau tidak dia bisa frustasi hanya karena ini.

"Maaf, tapi memang begitulah pandanganku saat ini. Aku tidak bisa berpikiran jernih.." Sakura menghela nafas sebelum kembali berucap.

"Sakit, Ino. Kau pasti mengerti rasanya. Sakit sekali. Aku tahu ini terdengar berlebihan namun aku sudah terlanjur menyukainya, dan itu membuatku sakit mengetahui fakta bahwa setelah ia tahu akan perasaanku padanya, ia menjauh.

"Lalu aku menunggunya lama sekali. Tapi aku tidak menyesal melakukan itu. Saat ia kembali muncul di pintu _cafe_, aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana senangnya perasaanku saat itu. Dan saat itu juga, aku merasakan sakit saat Sasuke datang tidak sendirian melainkan dengan dia. Tapi sungguh, Ino. Aku berani bersumpah kalau sebagian hati kecilku masih ada yang berteriak bahwa aku masih ingin bertemu dengannya. Masih ingin berbicara dengannya."

Ino menutup kedua matanya sambil menahan emosi yang menghampiri gadis itu. Mendengarkan tiap kata dari Sakura membuatnya ikut merasakan seperti apa rasa sakit hati yang gadis itu rasakan . Ino dapat membayangkan bagaimana bila ia berada dalam posisi Sakura. Mungkin ia tidak akan sesabar sahabatnya ini, tidak akan bertahan dan segera mencari pria lain yang dapat menarik hatinya. Tapi Ino tahu, bahwa Sakura tulus. Sangat tulus memberikan perasaannya kepada Sasuke walaupun sang pria seperti menolaknya dengan mentah-mentah. Hidup memang tidak mudah dalam urusan-urusan seperti ini.

"Kau tetaplah butuh kejelasan, Sakura," Ino kembali bersuara. "Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang dengan keadaan seperti ini?"

Sakura sedikit membuka mulutnya untuk menyahut pertanyaan Ino, namun tidak jadi. Ia menundukkan pandangannya sejenak sambil mengernyit. Ino hanya menatap sahabatnya yang seperti sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu yang akan ia jadikan sebuah keputusan dalam langkah selanjutnya dengan sedikit bingung. Sampai sesuatu yang keluar dari mulut Sakura membuat hatinya terenyuh.

Gadis berparas cantik itu meraih kedua tangan Sakura dan merengkuhnya dalam genggamannya sendiri, menghiraukan tatapan bingung dari Sakura. Ino kemudian menyunggingkan senyumnya yang paling manis penuh arti kepada sahabat yang sangat ia lindungi ini. Sungguh gadis itu bangga kepada sahabatnya yang amat setia dan dewasa ini. Bagaimanapun juga Ino akan terus mendukung keputusan Sakura, apapun itu.

.

"Aku akan tetap datang ke _cafe_ itu besok, Ino. Aku akan tetap menunggunya sampai aku bisa bertemu dan berbicara lagi dengannya.."

.

.

.

.

Matahari yang berada di ufuk timur kini sudah mulai meninggi. Walaupun begitu, temperatur Tokyo tidak berubah menjadi lebih panas daripada biasanya. Di musim gugur memang selalu begitu. Musim gugur di hari Minggu yang cukup cerah bagi orang-orang yang tidak mau menghabiskan waktunya untuk berdiam diri di dalam rumah ini sudah hampir memasuki minggu ketiga. Mereka yang masih beraktivitas di dalam ruangan segera menuju keluar untuk merasakan hembusan angin sejuk beserta pemandangan gugurnya daun-daun keemasan dari pepohonan di sepanjang jalan.

Jalan-jalan raya sudah mulai ramai dengan beberapa pengendara sepeda, pengendara motor, pengendara mobil dan bahkan pejalan kaki sekalipun. Kebanyakan orang tengah menikmati aktifitas rileksnya pada hari ini setelah sekitar seminggu berkutat dengan urusan-urusan yang melelahkan.

Sasuke Uchiha. Pria yang sudah banyak menarik hati kaum hawa tersebut mengayunkan langkah kakinya dengan pasti menuju sebuah tempat yang sudah sangat tidak asing lagi baginya di bagian tengah prefektur Chiba tempat tinggalnya ini. Sorotan matanya yang tajam dipadukan dengan wajah nyaris sempurna miliknya yang tetap berada dalam mode _stoic_ itu mencuri beberapa pandangan wanita yang kebetulan lewat berpapasan dengannya. Seakan-akan kemunculan wajah Sasuke di pelupuk mata merupakan hiburan batin tersendiri untuk mereka. Tetap dengan gaya cool-nya yang khas, ia tidak mau ambil pusing untuk memperhatikan sekitarnya. Tidak sedikitpun manik pria itu melirik kearah lain, hanya lurus kedepan.

Setelah beberapa menit telah sampai di tempat yang ia tuju, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Sejenak ia memperhatikan pintu bercat hitam yang berada dihadapannya dalam diam. Sesuatu yang tiba-tiba muncul di dalam kepalanya menorehkan sedikit keraguan pada dirinya untuk masuk kedalam pintu tersebut. Sedikit menghela nafas yang lebih mirip sebagai sebuah dengusan, ia memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam saku dan memantapkan hatinya untuk segera membuka pintu cafe dihadapannya itu dengan sebelah tangan lainnya. Begitu masuk ke dalam tempat yang sering ia kunjungi itu, ia langsung disambut oleh suasana klasik yang sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari baginya. Ya, pria ini berada di dalam cafe langganannya. Cafe yang rutin ia kunjungi setiap hari diselang jadwalnya yang cukup menyibukkan.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya sebentar keseluruh penjuru cafe yang sedang tidak terlalu ramai tersebut sebelum memutuskan untuk dimana ia akan duduk. Sampai tak sengaja indera pengelihatan miliknya menangkap sosok seorang gadis berambut sebahu dengan warna mencolok di pojok cafe bersama secangkir entah apa yang ia pesan pada genggaman tangan rampingnya. Sakura ada disini. entah apa yang sedang gadis itu lakukan di cafe ini.

Raut wajah pria itu berubah kaget berangsur-angsur saat menemukan sosok Sakura yang tak ia sangka-sangka akan ada disini. Sasuke hanya mampu terpaku di tempatnya sambil memperhatikan sosok Sakura yang sedang memunggunginya. Ia pikir Sakura tak akan pernah lagi datang ke tempat ini. Setidaknya tidak karena kejadian kemarin dan perilaku Sasuke yang ia pikir sudah cukup menyebalkan bagi gadis itu.

—Tapi mengapa ia berada disini sekarang?

Tanpa sadar Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya saat setitik rasa bersalah muncul dalam benaknya. Dan entah mengapa sekarang kedua belah kakinya mengarahkan dirinya menuju gadis itu.

Sasuke dapat menangkap keterkejutan yang sangat dari tatapan mata Sakura saat gadis itu menyadari kehadirannya. Sakura segera berdiri saat Sasuke berada di hadapan matanya, menatapnya dengan emosi yang bercampur yang dapat dibaca Sasuke di dalam sorotan mata hijau segar milik gadis yang beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya. Sasuke pun tak bisa berbuat banyak namun hanya membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan juga. Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura hanya bisa menatap satu sama lain selama beberapa detik.

"Sasuke-_kun_.." dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar, Sakura menyebut nama pria itu. Lalu mengulas sebuah senyum—yang tentunya palsu—yang membuat Sasuke mampu merutuki dirinya sendiri. "Kemana saja kau, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke tak segera bicara. Ia hanya menatap pada Sakura dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca seperti biasanya. Sakura tetap bertahan pada posisinya, berdiri menghadap pria itu dengan kilatan matanya yang berharap dan senyumnya yang masih palsu. Sepenuhnya Sasuke merasa keputusannya untuk mengunjungi cafe ini salah total. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa berada disini lagi. Benar-benar tidak bisa.

"Sakura," suara baritone itu akhirnya menggelitik indra pendengaran sang gadis musim semi. "Aku permisi."

Raut wajah Sakura yang berubah menegang dan kemudian menjadi sendu tidak dapat dilihat oleh Sasuke yang kemudian membalikkan badannya dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar cafe dengan berat hati. Sampai akhirnya sebuah tangan yang lebih ramping dari miliknya menahan dan mencengkram lengannya, seakan memaksanya untuk tetap berada disitu.

Saat menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa tidak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri saat menangkap genangan air mata Sakura di pelupuk mata gadis itu. Sementara gadis itu masih menahan lengannya dan menatap kedalam mata kelam Sasuke dengan intens. Berharap agar bisa membaca apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam benak sang pemuda.

"Sasuke-_kun,_ mengapa seperti ini..?"

Mata Sasuke membulat sedikit begitu melihat Sakura yang menjadi serapuh ini. Terlebih lagi ia berani bersumpah ini pasti karena dirinya. Lagi, Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dan mengumpat diam-diam dalam hati.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa? Kenapa kau tega menjauhiku? Asal kau tahu aku sudah menunggumu disini selama berminggu-minggu, Sasuke-kun.. Kenapa kau terus menjauh?"

Sasuke tetap diam seperti orang bisu. Sementara suara Sakura yang bergetar menahan emosi serta tangis semakin dalam dan sedikit demi sedikit menyayat hatinya. Gadis itu tetap berbicara, hendak mengeluarkan semua rasa yang menjadi bebannya selama ini.

"Aku tahu aku mungkin kau merasa perasaanku ini sebuah kesalahan. Tapi kenapa, Sasuke-kun.. Padahal aku sudah pernah meminta maaf, mengirimimu pesan, menghubungimu, tapi kenapa kau mengabaikannya? Dan juga yang kemarin?"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Sekarang semua kata Sakura seperti menyayat-nyayat semua bagian tubuhnya. Bukan berarti Sasuke tak punya alasan untuk melakukan itu semua. Sayang ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakan alasannya. Tapi bagaimanapun gadis itu harus mengetahuinya, Sasuke tidak tega melihatnya seperti ini. Bodoh sekali kalau memang ternyata tindakkan yang ia lakukan menjadi bumerang bagi dirinya sendiri. Sungguh bodoh.

"Demi Tuhan, Sasuke-kun, kalau kau tetap diam dan menghindar begini aku bisa gila!"

Sakura tersentak saat Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan merengkuh kedua bahunya dengan sedikit kasar. Gadis itu bungkam seraya Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan menatap matanya dalam-dalam. Tidak. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya tidak pernah Sakura bayangkan akan terjadi hari ini.

Sasuke mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka berdua dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Sangat lembut dan penuh perasaan namun juga mengisyaratkan banyak emosi yang seakan sudah lama ingin dikeluarkan oleh pria itu. Ciuman tanpa paksaan yang terasa manis dan juga pahit bagi kedua insan ini. Detak jantung Sasuke maupun Sakura menjadi tidak beraturan dan perasaan mereka masing-masing yang bergemuruh membuncah.

Tidak peduli akan kenyataan bahwa tempat mereka berdiri ini adalah tempat umum, lama sampai akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Entah sudah beberapa pasang mata yang menatap pada mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan sejak tadi. Ia kembali menatap wajah Sakura yang memerah dengan intens. Gadis itu tampak sedang mengatur nafasnya. Sementara gadis itu menatap Sasuke dengan perasaan campur aduk dan tatapan penuh keheranan. Ibu jari milik Sasuke yang bergetar naik ke wajah Sakura dan mengusap bibir gadis itu dengan lembut.

Sasuke kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu, namun kemudian sesuatu terbersit di kepala pria itu. Sasuke menutup matanya erat-erat. Mengepalkan sebelah tangannya, seakan menahan sesuatu dengan susah payah. Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sakura dan mendapati sorot kecewa serta masih ada keheranan yang kental pada gadis itu. Sasuke menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Maaf,"

Sakura masih menatap Sasuke dengan kebingungan yang bertambah.

"Duduklah, Sakura. Aku akan menyampaikan sesuatu padamu," Sasuke berkata dengan tenang, dan bagaikan gadis yang penurut Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil dan mengikuti perintah sang pemuda.

Sasuke kemudian duduk dihadapan Sakura dan menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat sejenak sambil beraih kedua belah tangan milik gadis itu dan mengenggamnya erat. Sakura juga balik menatap Sasuke yang masih memasang ekspresi yang benar-benar tak pernah bisa ia baca. Gadis itu malah terlihat amat gugup di mata Sasuke, padahal tadi gadis itu begitu emosional.

"Sebenarnya banyak hal yang ingin aku sampaikan sejak lama. Tapi sepertinya memang harus aku sampaikan—hari ini," ujar Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit berbeda walaupun tetap tenang dan datar. Namun menyimpan sekilas emosi-entah-apa disana.

"Sudah lama sejak aku juga mulai tertarik padamu, Sakura. Sudah lama sekali, mungkin pada saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku tak bisa memastikan mengapa aku bisa tertarik padamu, tapi hal itu adalah hal yang jarang sekali aku rasakan kepada seorang wanita," Sasuke menghentikan kata-katanya saat merasakan Sakura kemudian ikut menggenggam tangannya erat ketika ia mengatakan hal itu. Ekspresi Sakura entah kenapa menjadi sedikit kaget namun cerah kembali, cerah dan penuh harap membuat Sasuke sedikit merasa bersalah. Sasuke pun melanjutkan apa yang harus ia sampaikan.

"Semenjak pertemuan kita yang kedua kalinya, di _cafe_ ini, aku merasa bahwa ini memang sudah takdir. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa kita akan menjadi sedekat ini. Setiap hari aku tidak sabar untuk mengunjungi dan bertemu denganmu disini. menghubungimu rasanya tidak cukup bagiku. Sampai akhirnya lama-lama aku sadar, Sakura. Kau tidak mengetahui betapa sebenarnya aku juga menyukaimu—" Sasuke melirik kearah Sakura sekilas, "—Tidak. Aku mencintaimu."

Sakura mengigiti bibir bawahnya mendengar penuturan dari Sasuke, merasa bodoh jika baru mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya pria itu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Sasuke masih terlihat tenang, seperti biasa. Masih banyak hal yang mau ia sampaikan.

"Dan ketika kau menyampaikan bahwa kau menyukaiku, aku tidak bisa menyangkal dari kenyataan bahwa aku amat senang mendengarnya. Rasanya aku juga ingin mengatakan bahwa aku juga memiliki rasa yang sama denganmu," Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengenggam tangan Sakura lebih erat lagi. "Tapi aku tidak bisa, Sakura. Sangat tidak bisa."

"Kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_?" kali ini Sakura bersuara sedikit takut-takut dan Sasuke tidak segera menjawabnya. Sasuke sebenarnya belum siap untuk menyatakan alasannya, tapi tak ada alasan lagi baginya untuk berlama-lama. Ia takut gadis di depannya ini akan semakin sakit dan rapuh walaupun setelah ini sang gadis pasti akan sangat kecewa dan mungkin membencinya setengah mati.

"Sakura.." ujarnya perlahan. "Aku sudah menikah. Jauh sebelum kita bertemu."

Kedua mata Sakura membulat sempurna saat kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulut Sasuke persis menusuk hatinya. Rasanya langit-langit cafe yang berada diatas mereka ini akan runtuh saat Sakura mendengarnya. Dengan refleks gadis itu menarik kedua tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke dan menatap tak percaya pada pria itu. Sementara Sasuke sekarang menyorot dingin padanya.

"Sa—Sasuke-kun bercanda kan? Yang kau katakan—hanya main-main kan?" suara Sakura kembali bergetar penuh penuntutan dan tidak kepercayaan. Sasuke memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum akhirnya membuka mulut kembali.

"Gadis yang kemarin bersamaku disini, namanya Temari." Sasuke membuka matanya dan menatap Sakura kembali masih dengan sorotan yang tak berubah. "Dia istriku, Sakura."

Sakura menggigiti bibir bawahnya dengan sangat kencang tanpa bisa mengantisipasi hal yang tidak pernah ia duga tersebut. Tidak, ini semua tidak mungkin. Mengapa Sasuke baru mengatakan itu padanya? Mengapa tidak ada yang pernah memberitahukannya soal ini sebelumnya? Mengapa ia merasa dipermainkan sekarang?

"Ternyata Temari mengenalmu, dan aku yakin kalian pasti sudah saling mengenal jauh sebelum ini. Temari memang menceritakan semuanya padaku dan aku benar-benar kaget pada saat itu. rasanya aku ingin memarahi diriku sendiri saat aku menceritakan dengan jujur tentang semuanya, tentang kau, tentang kebiasaan kita, tentang perasaanku padamu dan pada akhirnya menemukan sorot kecewa di matanya yang jarang aku temukan.

"Penikahan kami memang hanya sebatas perjodohan, Sakura. Tapi ia mencintaiku apa adanya, dan aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengkhianatinya. Hal itulah yang membuat aku pernah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak melibatkan perasaanmu terlalu jauh. Tapi rupanya memang tidak bisa, dan sekeras apapun aku membatasi diriku untuk tidak menyukaimu, aku tidak bisa Sakura. Terkadang wajah dan perasaan tulus Temari terus membayangi pikiranku, membuat aku merasa sangat bersalah. Merasa menjadi laki-laki paling brengsek di dunia ini.

"Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menjauhimu dan berharap kau akan menjauhiku juga. Tapi sungguh, Sakura, aku tidak bisa. Rasanya sakit untuk mengabaikan semua pesan dan telponmu. Rasanya sakit untuk menjauhimu. Memang aku tidak sungguh mencintai Temari, tapi apa yang sudah aku perbuat ini adalah salah. Dan juga, Sakura, kami sebenarnya—aku sudah memiliki seorang anak."

Sakura menangkup kedua wajahnya dengan tangannya frustasi, sampai akhirnya ia melepas kedua tangannya dari wajahnya dan menaruhnya diatas pangkuannya. Gadis itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya sampai buku-bukunya memutih. Semua kata-kata Sasuke yang masuk kedalam telinganya seakan berputar-putar saja di dalam kepalanya, membuat otaknya menjadi semakin kacau dari yang sudah-sudah. Mengapa seakan Sasuke mengatakan semuanya dengan enteng saja? Jadi inikah sebenarnya pria yang mengatakan bahwa ia juga menyukainya? Dan ia juga sudah punya anak? Kalau memang begitu untuk apa pula pria itu menciumnya tadi? Persetan dengan semuanya. Rasanya Sakura tak akan pernah mau percaya akan hal itu. Mengapa semua yang baru saja ia ketahui begitu menyedihkan?

"Kenapa, Sasuke-kun..?" ucap Sakura disela-sela rasa frustasinya. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya dari awal? Kenapa!? Oh Kami-sama..."

Sakura tak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas sekarang. Ia mendadak begitu marah pada dirinya sendiri, dan marah pada Sasuke yang tidak jujur padanya. Kalau ia tahu bahwa seperti inilah faktanya, ia pasti tahu diri. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur menaruh hatinya pada pemuda itu dan semua hal ini membuat luka yang dalam di hatinya yang telah rapuh.

Sasuke menatap penuh penyesalan pada gadis dihadapannya ini. Sempat ingin ia ulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap kepala Sakura atau untuk merengkuhnya kedalam pelukan, tapi tidak. Ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak boleh. Ia tidak akan meakukan kesalahan lagi. Semua ini sudah cukup baginya dan bagi Sakura. Sudah waktunya baginya untuk membuang perasaannya jauh-jauh dengan pengharapan bahwa perempuan itu akan membenci dan menjauhinya sekarang.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita tidak usah mengenal satu sama lain lagi," ujar Sasuke datar dan segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya, berhenti disebelah Sakura sejenak yang masih tenggelam dalam tangisannya sambil mengarahkan pandangannya lurus ke depan, tidak mau—lebih tepatnya—tidak tega lagi melihat kearah Sakura, sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang dari tempat itu.

Mata Sakura yang mulai menyipit menatap nanar pada kursi di depannya yang mendadak kosong. Sasuke akan meninggalkannya sekarang, benar-benar meninggalkannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya lebih kencang lagi, menahan lelehan panas yang akan kembali menghujani pipinya, saat sosok Sasuke melewatinya. Rasanya ia sangat ingin untuk menahan Sasuke, tapi tangannya terasa kaku. Dan ia tahu ia tak punya hak atas itu.

Mungkin memang perasaannya terhadap pria itu memang sudah terlalu besar, terlalu tinggi. Hingga akhirnya ia jatuh sekarang. Mengapa sekarang ia merasa bahwa ia sama sekali tidak bisa membenci pria itu walaupun semua fakta yang ia ketahui sudah cukup membuat luka yang besar di hatinya? Dan mengapa ia tidak mau Sasuke meninggalkannya?

"Tunggu Sasuke-kun," Sakura berdiri dengan lemah dan memutar badannya. Menatap pada sosok Sasuke yang sudah mulai menjauh darinya berhenti saat ia memanggil namanya, menatap punggung pria itu dengan pengelihatannya yang suah mulai samar karena air matanya yang kembali menggenang.

"Jika aku masih akan terus mencintaimu—apa masih bisakah?"

Sakura menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Gadis itu tak melihat perubahan apapun pada Sasuke yang masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan diam. Ia tak bicara satu patah kata pun, dan kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda tadi tanpa berniat untuk kembali kebelakang sana. Bahkan tanpa menoleh kepada Sakura. Sakura hanya membentuk sebuah senyum miris seraya berujar kembali dengan sedikit berbisik saat punggung Sasuke benar-benar menghilang dari punggungnya kemudian.

"—Masih bolehkah..?"

.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

_**Author's dialogue session**_

Akhirnyaaaaaaaaa! *kibas laptop* *merangkak ke kasur* *selimutan* /ngapainthor

Akhirnya saya bisa menyelesaikan fic ini dengan damai, aman, dan tentram ditengah jadwal saya yang makin lama makin padat huhuhu.

_Well, well, firstly I would like to say that_ fic ini saya dedikasikan untuk mengikuti _event_ dari** SDAnniv#1**-nya **SukaDukaAuthor**. _And happy 1st _anniversary to **SukaDukaAuthor**! _Keep going and keep awesome! _Walaupun ini kecepetan ngucapinnya tapi lebih cepat lebih baik_. /desh _Terimakasih telah memberikan saya kesempatan untuk mengikuti _event_ ini.

Lalu terimakasih juga kepada **Yuuna-**_**san**,_ teman _cyber_ dan _roleplay_ saya karena telah menginspirasi saya dalam membuat fic ini. _Arigatou gozaimasu_ **Yuuna-_san_**! :D

Saya harap karya yang saya yang satu ini dapat memuaskan _readers_ sekalian terutama untuk para penggemar _pair_ SasuSaku walaupun saya masih harus banyak belajar lagi dalam berkarya. Semoga saya juga bisa memuaskan_ readers_ dengan karya-karya saya yang lainnya. Terimakasih banyak untuk _readers _yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca karya saya :)

_Mind to review?_

_Arigatou gozaimashita,_

-Kyora~


End file.
